toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ostreena profiles and statistics
This is a list of profiles and statistics for Ostreena. Television Toy Island Season 1 bio: Ostreena came to the island to elope with her true love, Cuckoo, but was followed by her father who forced her to marry Santa Claus, who has many accolades to his name. But Ostreena can't stand him, and she'll do whatever she can to live her life the way she wants to. Toy Island Season 2 bio: Ostreena and her husband Cuckoo have always been around to help, and they'll definitely be helping out Krinole and their new friends from whatever comes their way, including new enemies... Toy Island Season 3 bio: Ostreena and her husband Cuckoo have always been around to help no matter what comes their way, from moose to rooster. Toy Island Season 4 bio: Changing islands is never easy, especially when you have a father and younger sister to take care of. But as long as Ostreena's with her friends and husband, she'll brave any danger. Toy Island Season 5 bio: Ostreena's always a friendly soul, so when it comes to welcoming Jane or the travelling merchants to their home, Ostreena is one of the first to invite them to stay the night. And with all of their new friends, there's a lot more fun to be had! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 1: Ostreena loves welcoming new faces to the island, even if they just happen to be the Studio Crew visiting from far-off Ethanville. And she's one tough cookie, proving she can hold her own against whatever might come their way! The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 2: When the islanders and visiting Studio Crew find themselves under attack from "space monsters", Ostreena has every intention to keep her friends and family safe from this mysterious threat. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 3: When the islanders and visiting Studio Crew find themselves under attack from a masked warrior, Ostreena has every intention to keep her friends and family safe from this mysterious threat. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 4: When the Studio Crew crash land on Toy Island, Ostreena readily welcomes them to make themselves comfortable until they've fixed up the old chopper and are ready to take their leave. Toy Island Adventures bio: While Ostreena has every intention to go along on Felix's expeditions to other islands, she also has the dilemma of whether to take Dory along, too. Then again, even if you ''don't take her, Dory will definitely find a way to tag behind...'' Film Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph bio: With the need to return the Chords of Harmonic Progression to their rightful place, Ostreena will do everything in her power to help save the world! Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour bio: With the island ravaged, and islanders kidnapped, one would think it easy to lose hope. But Ostreena has faith in her friends, and even while kidnapped, she'll put oomph into every move she takes to see things through to the end. Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get bio: When Jane flees the island, Cuckoo and Ostreena are among the first to sign up to bring her home. But what they didn't sign up for was the conflict they would soon find themselves in the middle of... Toy Island: Courageous Friendship bio: When a sudden turn of events brings trusted allies to take sides with a devious force of evil, Ostreena can't shake off if their time together was truly spent for naught... Video games Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Ostreena is summoned from a Friend Box, Krinole will hop on her back as she begins to sprint quickly. She can even run over water and quicksand! Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island bio: Ostreena runs quickly and can jump high, but she's best suited for land combat, as she falls rather fast. However, she's got tons of powerful attacks, so watch out! Friends' Hockey bio: Ostreena is a very fast character, but her power is very poor. She has an easy time moving the puck around, but even her passes are weak, so make sure she gets close to a teammate before making the pass. Curtis Ball Tournament bio: Ostreena is a member of Team Krinole, and is an incredibly fast and agile character. Watch out for her special abilities, as she can easily score goals with them! Toy Island Party! bio: Ostreena loves a good party, and her speed will make it even easier for her to collect up what she needs to win. Move over, Cuckoo! Friends' Kombat II bio: Ostreena has great running speed and jump height, and can even jump multiple times in the air. However, she falls fast, but has considerable weight to back her up. Add in her powerful attacks, and she can easily launch a flurry of combos when the opponent's got their guard down. Friends' Racing bio: Ostreena does ''not shy away from speed, and she'll prove she's got what it takes to make it for her next race!'' Friends' Kombat: United bio: Want a package of high speed, high jumps, and high-power kicks? Look no further than Ostreena! She can easily launch an assault of deadly attacks on her unsuspecting foes. Friends' Baseball bio: A captain with excellent running speed. Toy Island Adventures bio: Ostreena is insanely fast and can even run across water. Her kicks are very powerful. Toy Island Golf bio: Compared to Cuckoo, Ostreena can hit the ball quite a bit further, but she lacks the same degree of control as him, not to mention the amount of wind influence she'll experience with her high shots. Friends' Volleyball Blast bio: Ostreena has great running speed and rather precise shots, but she does struggle in propping up the ball for her teammates. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter bio: Yarn Ostreena wields the Feather Gun, which shoots faster but weaker projectiles than the standard Yarn Shooter. She can also make her way around the stage quite quickly, and beware of her secondary attack - a fast and deadly jump kick! Toy Island Explorers bio: Ostreena, Empress of Earth, is the leader of the Flora Estate, and is well-versed in powerful Earth Skills. Her powers will be of definite use to Krinole, but the current strained relations between her and the leader of the Township of Zephyr, Cuckoo, are worrying... Toy Island Tennis bio: Ostreena has a high running speed, but lowered rally control and reach. Curtis Ball Showdown bio: Ostreena has good offensive skills, boasting excellent running speed, power, and skill, making her a great shooter. She also has great offensive presence due to her powerful attacks. Coupled with her low defenses, she is best kept in the midfield, where she can run back and forth from the opponent's side for shots or attacks, while staying out of their end to avoid their attacks. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Ostreena has great speed and power, and good finesse, making her an excellent choice to take shots on the goal. Category:Lists Category:Profiles and Statistics